Meeting the HTF Gang
by Minuit-the-Cat
Summary: Wonder how Minuit "Mint" the Cat met the HTF gang? Well, here it is, told from HER Point of View! Poem inside that I do own, I do NOT own HTF though, Mondo Media does. Rated T simply for language at the end. Obvious One-shot. R&R please!


A/N: Popped into my mind. How Mint met the HTF crew! XD

Told from Mint's POV. Contains a poem I wrote. (you'll know it's the poem when it's bold italicized… and centered) The first part is her thoughts on it all, along with the poem (Which, by the way, IS MINE SO DO NOT STEAL!), and the second part is the actual story, which, might I add, is still in Mint's POV.

The poem is called:

_—**Alone—**_

_For year now, I've been all alone. No one to talk to but myself, drifting through small towns. Many times someone has offered to take me in, but knowing what I am, I just couldn't accept it. No… I had to keep traveling._

**_Year after year, alone in this place_**

_**My own reflection the only other face**_

**_Walking along the streets, I cried in the rain _**

**_Hoping no one could tell I wasn't feeling pain_**

_I ran and ran, far away from my fears. Nowhere I came, though, could offer me anything. I tried and I tried, but I just couldn't succeed. I'd become a failure in less than a year, walking alone in the silence._

**_Alone in the silence, alone in the dark_**

_**No one there, no one with the mark**_

_**Taking my chances, alone I run away**_

_**I want my life back, I miss yesterday**_

_I didn't know how to take anything anymore. My life had become nothing. I was just a normal girl, lost in the horrible world. I didn't understand why people thought they were so special, no, I just couldn't I want is someone who'll care_

_**Someone who's nice, someone who's fair**_

_**All I ever get is rain and my darkest fears**_

_**Everything about me's hidden, even my tears**_

_**Is there someone out there who won't mind**_

_**Is there someone who will be at all kind**_

_**Is there a place I could stay and be happy**_

_**Somewhere I can simply and solely be me**_

_Then I stumbled upon this town. Everyone was kind… to an extent anyway. It was an odd little town, it was called Happy Tree Town. Everyone was happy, yes, but then, without warning, they get killed. I started freaking out when I saw that deer and other people get killed, but I started freaking out even more when I saw them the next day, the deer happily juggling away with those firestick things. I thought he was insane, or my imagination, but no._

_**Then one day I met these people, they were kind**_

_**I felt lucky, they were hard to find**_

_**They accepted me as I am, no more, no less**_

_**They helped me out through any mess**_

_I discovered that the town was cursed… or was it blessed? No one ever died forever. It was amazing in my mind. I grew up in a normal, safe town where rarely anyone got killed. But this town, my God, someone died a bloody, gory death every day. I actually got killed quite a few times, but instead of seeing the gates of Heaven I saw a hospital ceiling._

_**Shy at first, bolder I grew**_

_**They were friends, this I knew**_

_**Step by step, the closer we came**_

_**Each moment fun, better than fame**_

_Soon I came out of my shell and started talking to people. I guess I surprised them. They'd only seen me speak to myself or a picture that I refused to show anyone else. When I started talking, though, I started getting along wonderfully with everyone, even the town thieves, who, might I add, had attempted stealing my valuables. But when they weren't trying to steal something, I got along quite nicely with them._

_**A fight every now and then**_

_**We got through again and again**_

_**Making it through the start of a new day**_

_**Taking every chance I had anyway**_

_I don't know how, but the crazy deer I told you about before, well, he became my closest and bestest friend. I know bestest isn't a word, but… yea, that explains just how good of friends we are. Anyway, I learned that he was a mime, and guess what his name is? Mime! I learned that from my other closest friend, Cuddles. He's a yellow rabbit who is dating this pink chipmunk named Giggles. She's a close friend, too, but a little girly, if ya know what I mean… Her friend, Petunia, well, she killed herself accidentally when she started running in the street because there was a sewage spill. She's my friend too, don't get me wrong, but she, well, every time she comes to my house… I have a very messy house and she has OCD, so yea…_

_**When you're surrounded by friends, who needs the rain**_

_**All it does is bring sadness and pain**_

_**Watching from a distance as people run from their fears**_

_**Watching as people try to hide their tears**_

_**Thinking about when you were like them**_

_**Doing anything and everything on a whim**_

_**Not thinking straight, not being right**_

_**Fading forever into an endless night**_

_I have many friends now, but there's still an emptiness in my heart. I still yearn for my family. I think about them every day, no matter how long I'm with my friends. At night, when they're home sleeping, I'm lying awake in bed, staring at the picture on my dresser, praying that everything is just a dream, that it's all a dream…_

_But I know it isn't. I could never return home, no matter what I did. I was no longer wanted there, and yet I wish I could just go home…_

_**Friends are nice to have around, and yet**_

_**There's someone you miss, someone long ago met**_

_**Someone close to your heart who may never know you**_

_**Because you've changed so much, more than you knew**_

_**Being alone is sad, being with friends is alright**_

_**But still your family makes the world bright**_

_**One for all, all for one, share**_

_**All I ask is that you care**_

_I was happy here though. There's nothing stopping me from being true for once! I could just be me! I could do what I'd always wanted to do, and now I could do anything without fear of dying forever! It was amazing._

_Now with friends, I feel safe for the first time in years. I wouldn't give them up for the world. Not now, not ever._

**--Arrival—**

I stepped carefully over the tree root. I didn't know where I was. I just wanted to get out of there. Then I heard laughter.

Who would be laughing in a place like this? I thought to myself. I carefully went forward. "H-hello? I-is someone there?" I asked, suddenly realizing I was afraid. The laughter continued. No one heard me. All of a sudden, I dashed forward and skid to a stop. I was standing on the outskirts of a small town. I blinked a few times and saw the source of the laughter.

A group of people quite like myself were surrounding someone. I couldn't see what it was, though, because the crowd blocked him or her out of my vision. All I could see were antlers. So I knew it was something like a deer or something. I hesitated before slowly walking into the town and going up to the group. I could tell that they weren't much older than me, but some of them were a little taller, and they themselves weren't tall at all. I felt someone tug at my pants leg. I quickly looked down and saw a small bear cub missing a piece of it's head. I couldn't help but let out a small scream and back away, staring at the poor cub who suddenly fell down dead. All of a sudden, I heard a yell and an older bear came running up and dropped to his knees beside the little bear and picked him up. I backed up even more. All the laughter had stopped. I quickly looked up and saw everyone looking at me. The deer thing from the center of the crowd could be seen watching me from over everyone's heads. I knew he was obviously standing on something, or else he'd never be able to reach that height.

Everyone was staring at me, and I didn't like it. It made me feel like a freakshow.

"Umm… Hi?" I said quietly and questionably. All of a sudden, as though talking broke a spell, everyone came running forward and started asking me questions. I growled slightly and everyone suddenly backed up as I backed away. "D-don't ask me so many questions! A-and why are you people standing in the road like that?! Are you all crazy???" They all looked at each other and started laughing. I was dumbfounded.

The deer came forward and jumped off a unicycle and started jumping up and down and doing crazy hand signals.

"… Umm… Excuse me?"

He repeated whatever it was he'd just done.

I turned to the first person I saw. It was a yellow rabbit. "What's he doing?"

"Oh, he's a mime. He-" then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a green truck came through and suddenly hit the mime deer thing. I screamed slightly as blood splattered on me. I quickly backed away as I realized half of the crowd had been taken too, including the rabbit.

"Oh my God!" I quickly backed away and fell backward, then scrambled to my feet when people came forward to help me, but instead of letting them help me, I ran into a building. I glanced out the window just in time to see the rest of them get killed. I winced slightly. I slipped to the floor, hoping the truck hadn't noticed me.

**--The Next Day—**

I refused to leave my spot all day the next day. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I pushed the hand away, but they kept tapping. I groaned slightly.

"Ya got five seconds to tell me what you want to tell me, so hurry up unless you wanna lose that hand." The hand immediately stopped tapping but there was no answer. Then I heard a foot hit the floor. It didn't make a loud sound, but I'm a cat, any sound interests me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the deer from the day before. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth, closed it, then I suddenly pushed him down and scrambled to my feet. "What the hell?!" I yelled. "I thought you were dead! You got hit by a truck yesterday!! Why the hell aren't you dead anymore?!"

The deer stood up and started jumping up and down, then he pretended to die, then jumped back up and, in my own personal opinion, being weird. He must of saw I didn't understand, because without much warning, he did this thing with his hands, then started twirling something invisible round and round.

An invisible lasso. How original. I thought to myself. He tossed the lasso to the side and started pulling.

He pulled the yellow rabbit from yesterday over.

"What the heck was that for, Mime?! You almost cute my darn circulation off!"

The deer looked sheepish for a second before pointing at me. The yellow rabbit looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"You two were dead just yesterday!!" I exclaimed. "I saw you die!"

The yellow rabbit suddenly started laughing. "Oh, that? Yea, about that. Happy Tree Town is cursed or whatever. When we die, we come right back!"

"Oh… seriously?"

"Yea."

The deer nodded in agreement.

"So what's your name anyway, kitty?" the rabbit asked.

I was silent for a few seconds. "Mint. Mint Bayard."

"Oh, last name? Cool, I'm just Cuddles the Rabbit." Cuddles said with a laugh. "This here is Mime."

I nodded slightly. "I'm… gonna go rest a little… I need to rest my mind." I stated, quickly walking away. I couldn't take all this madness.

So that, my friends, is how I stumbled into Happy Tree Town! Simple as that, a street performer!

Mime: … (crosses his arms and taps his foot, aggravated)

Me: … No offense, Mime. Remember, I'm a mime too! (sweatdrops) I'm just willing to talk out of costume… … Is that Flippy being all flipped out again? … Ahh, dammit. Let's run! (quickly runs off)

**--The End—**

A/N: So, not only is the poem crappy, but so is the story! Anyway, if you want, review. Flame if ya like, but if it's just bashing my character, poem, or story, well, the HTF gang and me are havin' a BBQ later. All my friends and loyal reviewers are invited! ^^

So tell me what you thought… PLEASE don't mention how crappy the poem is, I made it up on the spot.


End file.
